Blossoming Trust
by Divya
Summary: What would happen if Jet didn’t realize that Zuko and his uncle were fire benders? And what if Zuko and Katara chanced a meeting at a Ba Sing Se festival? Where would their destinies take them? ..Zutara and JetxZuko..


**Blossoming Trust **

_Chapter one _

Glimmers of light passed in through the dirtied window of Zuko's bedroom and gently played across his face. He awoke. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes gently with the palm of his hands.

"Good morning, Lee!"

Zuko's eyes widened as he looked past his bed to the far side of the room and saw his uncle brewing some sweet smelling Jasmine tea.

"Hope you had a good rest!"

His nephew gave Iroh a halfhearted smile as he got out of his bed and pulled a shirt down over his bare chest. "Good morning Uncle."

As Zuko joined Iroh at the table, the older man poured them both tea. Zuko sipped the hot fluid enjoying the soothing taste of it as it melted away his worries for the few moments he held it.

"Someone came by today, looking for you."

Zuko looked up, and noticed his Uncle's face had a somber look upon it.

"Who was it, Uncle? I don't know anyone in these parts except the people from the tea shop."

Iroh shook his head and smiled. "It was the boy you met on the boat. He seems to have followed us, and today he came searching for you, but I told him you were still asleep."

Zuko was annoyed. Why had Jet followed him? He had told him that he couldn't join his group of freedom fighters, it wasn't possible. "You should've told him to go away uncle."

Iroh laughed. "Now I could hardly do that, son. Instead I told him to come by the tea shop during your break, and then you two could chat." Lifting up his finger in an all knowing posture, Iroh added, "You need to make friends here and learn to enjoy life."

Zuko shook his head and got up from the table. "I don't need friends, Uncle. We'll be out of here in no time, and then what good will friends be?"

Iroh quietly answered him. "You do not know how long we will be here. But for now, I cannot take back what I told Jet. You will simply have to speak with him later on today."

Zuko sighed. "Fine, Uncle."

Grinning and getting up, Iroh chirped, "Okay! Now let us join in on the merry tea making over at the shop!"

* * *

"Get your masks here! Get your festival attire and masks at a low, low price!" 

Katara's eyebrows rose as she made her way through the market place of the upper ring of Ba Sing Se. Noticing the man that was shouting out about festival attire, she decided to question him,

"Sir, what festival are you selling things for?"

The older man grinned, "Why the festival of Merriment! It is an auspicious occasion and is celebrated by all Ba Sing Se folk! There are many smaller festivals held throughout the various districts! A larger one is held near the Dai Li's home!"

Gazing at the assortment of attire, Katara decided that it wouldn't hurt to buy some masks and robes for the festival. It might even prove to be fun and get everyone else less tense about things.

"I'll take 4 of each please!"

---- ----

"Katara where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!" Aang zipped towards Katara on an air bubble, and gracefully landed before her as she entered their home. Rubbing his head gently he asked her, "What's in the bags?"

The water bender grinned. "It's a surprise for all of you!"

Toph, who wasn't far behind Aang, grimaced and added, "Oh joy! Just what we all needed-- a surprise"

"Aw, don't be such a party pooper, Toph!" Saka came rushing up from behind the duo. "What'd you get me Katara! A new boomerang? A cool shirt? Some yummy market food?"

Swaying on the spot, Katara decided to show them all what she had bought. "Well… it's –" grabbing a mask and a robe from the bag, she held them out and loudly proclaimed, "-- Festival attire! Made especially for the festival of Merriment!"

Saka's jaw dropped, and Aang and Toph were left speechless.

"So that's what you've gotten us after a whole day's worth of shopping?" Saka grabbed the red mask from Katara's hand and held it up against his face. Putting on a girly voice he mocked his sister, "I think it'd be wonderful if I got everyone some masks and robes so that they can go out and enjoy a festival in the city of Ba Sing Se where everyone is… CRAZY!"

Toph giggled slightly, but then stuffed her mouth with her fist to make herself stop.

"Katara, Saka is kind of right. We shouldn't really be going out and enjoying festivities. Not yet at least. We have to find Aapa and somehow convince the Dai Le to see us. Plus… people here are kinda creepy!"

Katara tried her best not to burst out in anger. "Fine." She said, holding in all the mean words she wanted to say to Saka and even Aang. This is what she got for going out of her way to get them fun masks and robes so that they could maybe enjoy a day out instead of sulking around their building. FINE. She didn't need their company anyway.

"You guys can just stay here and enjoy yourselves then! I'll go out and have some fun, and when you guys are done and realize that I was trying to do you a favour, then don't come running to the festival now. WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO HAVE A LITTLE FUN NOW WOULD WE?"

Dragging her bag with her Katara stalked out the door, ready to enjoy herself without Saka, Aang and Toph following behind.

* * *

"Zuko, he's here." 

Uncle Iroh's whisper made Zuko jump as he was brewing tea in the back of the shop.

"Who's here?" The Prince's eyebrows rose as he waited for his uncle to fill him in, but before Iroh spoke Zuko remembered who was supposed to pay him a visit today.

"Jet?"

His Uncle nodded, and took the teapot Zuko held, from him. "It's time for your break anyway. Be back in half an hour."

"But Uncle!" Zuko didn't want to go out with Jet anywhere. He'd rather just talk with him in the shop and get it over with.

"I told him you were on break… Lee. "

The owner passed by but when he heard Iroh, he stopped and leaned over towards Zuko. "Go ahead Lee, you need to go out and get some fresh air anyway. Since you're such a good worker and business is going steady today, you can take the rest of the day off and spend some time with your new friend." The owner and Zuko's uncle shared a smile.

"Go on now, Lee. Have fun." Iroh smiled. "And give me your apron!"

Zuko was somewhat worried about talking with Jet again and befriending him. What if he still wanted him to join his freedom fighters? What then? Could he turn him down a second time?

Going out to the front of the shop, Zuko spotted Jet chewing on the twig that was always sticking out of his mouth, while leaning against the wall beside the doorway. A piece of his hair was sticking out and as he brushed it back, Jet looked up, saw Zuko, and gave him a genuine smile. He pushed himself from the wall and came over to the Prince, and gave him a friendly hug.

The Prince of the Fire nation didn't know how to react and at first was kind of shocked. Jet backed away and grinned at him. The feeling was nice… to know that someone had held you tight… and was smiling at you… it was comforting in a way.

"So Lee, since you're on break, wanna come travel the city with me?"

"I… uh…"

"Ah, come on. I decided that since you didn't join the Freedom Fighters, we might as well still be friends. You're a real neat guy, Lee…" Jet's voice trailed off as he ended his sentence, and his eyes seemed to glow with awe.

Pulling his hand back through his hair, Zuko shrugged. "I…" Looking back over his shoulder he saw his Uncle give him a stern look, as if saying that if Zuko didn't go out then he was in for some trouble from Iroh. "- I guess so. I mean… I won't mind hanging out for a bit." He even threw in the most forced grin he could manage to create.

"GREAT!" Jet seemed ecstatic. "Let's go then! There's a festival going on, and there's bound to be lots of food, and fun stuff. I guess this can be our first day of relaxation here in Ba Sing Se."

'Yeah…' thought Zuko. Looking up at Jet who had a grasp of his arm and was lugging him along, the Prince decided, 'I guess it won't be too bad.'

* * *

**_R/R 3 _**

**_Some Zutara action next chapter ;o) But before then I must state that I do not own Avatar: the last airbender, or any of the characters I'm simpy using them for my enjoyment. _**

**_ Anyhoo_**

**_Love you all! _**

**_(BTW: I will try my best to update those stories of mine that have been sitting around for a couple years... really... I will try!)  
_**


End file.
